Imagines
by kayla.m-r
Summary: Imagine you were dating Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus or Joshua Matthews. Review any requests or suggestions you have to experience what it would be like to date any of these charming boys. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Friar is tall, muscular, cute and sweet. Joshua Matthews is dreamy, hot and fun to be around. Farkle Minkus is intelligent, adorable and a total ladies man. Who wouldn't want to date these guys? I'm currently taking requests for how you would picture your relationships with your dream-cowboy, sexy college kid or cute genius to be. Would it be how he asks you out? Your pet names for each other? What about your first kiss? **Anything you'd like to see, leave in the reviews**. I'll take anything and everything, but make sure it's rated T or under.

Later posting a separate one for Riley and Maya :)


	2. Your First Ski Trip

**AN- Thanks for all of your requests! I don't think you understood what I meant by requests in these imagines, but I hope this chapter clears it up. So imagine. You're "you" in the scenarios :)**

 **Btw- Y/N = Your Name**

 **This is Fangirling08's idea for skiing. If you look in the reviews for the previous chapter you'll find her's and that's a perfect example of how to leave requests :)**

* * *

 **YOUR FIRST SKI TRIP TOGETHER**

 **Lucas** -

You hate to admit it, but Mr. Perfect can't be perfect at everything; he totally sucks at skiing. Growing up in Texas he didn't have many opportunities to try it out while your family owned a house in upstate New York and you went to the mountains almost every weekend.

"Y/N, I don't think this is a good idea," Lucas fretted as the two of you boarded the ski lift. "Maybe I could wait in the lodge for you."

"Lucas, relax," you said firmly, grabbing his hand. "Besides, we're already on the lift. There's no going back now."

You could feel his worry just by looking into his eyes. "Come on, scaredy cat, it's easy," you tease. "Just keep the skis parallel when your going downhill and follow my path. You'll have to go in curves."

Taking a deep breath, he confidently looks into your eyes. "O-okay," he stutters as you begin going down.

You take the lead and everything's going great- until everything really starts going 'downhill'.

"Y/N, how do you work these?!" you hear your boyfriend wail frantically, recklessly shooting down the mountain, earning a bunch of strange looks from other skiers and snowboarders.

You look down, shaking your head softly. "Babe, you have to-" you start but don't have time to finish- Lucas completely toppled over, getting in the way of an inexperienced little girl and causing her to fall as well.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Lucas remarked gruffly as you rush over to help him. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

You chuckle softly, taking his hand and helping him get up. "Maybe you should've started at the bunny hill," you tease before your long struggle to get him down the trail.

 **Farkle** -

Farkle's basically better than you at everything (with some athletic exceptions) and you're not ashamed to admit it. His overinflated ego in your relationship never seemed to bother you, since his mission as your boyfriend was to help you gain your confidence. But he knew that he was more skilled at most things and you always looked for the opportunity to prove to him that you could be superior to him at something. And you were definitely an amazing skier, but you decided to play a fun little game.

"I'm warning you, Farkle, I suck at skiing," you lie as the two of you make it to the top of the trail. "I sprained my ankle when I was nine and never tried it again."

"It's alright, Y/N, it's super easy," he assures you. "Well, easy for me, I should say."

"Shut up, hotshot," you groan, rolling your eyes. "So we should do the moguls?"

Farkle raised his eyebrows, finding that a little drastic since you said you weren't the least bit skilled at skiing. "No, if you're not good at-"

"If I do the hard trail now the easier trail will be a breeze," you point out, not taking no for an answer.

Sighing, Farkle decides to give in. "Alright, well, if you get hurt don't blame me," he warns before the two of you begin your trip down the mountain.

You whiz down the trail, quick and agile yet maintaining a steady and stable routine. Your boyfriend is taken by surprise- didn't you sprain your ankle your first time and never looked back? Ah, but you didn't.

As you reach the bottom of the mountain, you turn and smile brightly towards Farkle. "Wow, you're right, that was easy!" you exclaim. "But... You did fall four times, Mr. Professional."

 **Josh** -

You've never skied before in your life and you're not gonna lie, you're pretty nervous. Your boyfriend, on the other hand, was born and raised close enough to the Poconos to make frequent trips in the winter. He was a snowboarder because skiing was too 'easy' for him. This would be a 'fun' trip...

"Aw, Y/N, are you scared?" Josh teases, nudging you softly as you went on the ski lift.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," you mutter.

"Hey, you agreed."

"Because you wouldn't stop harassing me about it!"

"You know when I was twelve I broke my leg after falling and it wasn't even my first time."

Your eyes widen. "Shut up, you're making it worse!"

But Josh being Josh, he won't simply 'shut up'. "Even if you're doing fine, someone could just crash into you..."

"Josh, please you're making it worse!"

"Be careful your skis don't pop of and you'll go tumbling down the trail!"

"Josh-"

"Okay, you ready to get off?" he interrupts you, pointing out that the lift is almost over.

You purse your lips, having an alternative plan. "Yep, but first," you lie before kissing his lips gently. After a few seconds, you pull away, pushing him off the lift.

"Good luck, babe!" you shout, not getting off the lift. Although you know you look like a child, you remain on the ride, heading back to the lodge.


	3. His Pet Name for You

**AN- thanks for all of your reviews and requests! I promise I'll be using a bunch of them soon and leave in the reviews what you'd like to see next**

 **Lucas** -

He calls you 'Princess'; after all, that's what you are to him. However, he always strives to take the further step and treat you like a queen. Whenever you feel like there aren't many people in your life who care about you, Lucas's sweet self is always there to put the smile back on his princess's face. After all, he's always been your knight in shining armor and your Prince Charming.

 **Farkle** -

His pet name for you is 'Dollface'. From before you two started dating - even before you started talking - he always viewed you as the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. You were far more perfect to him than any manufactured doll he'd seen in his life. He wanted to remind you how gorgeous you were to him whether you were feeling insecure or not.

 **Josh-**

Pretty cliché, but he calls you 'Babe'. Although you knew many boys called their girlfriends that, you didn't mind. You loved your pet name. It made you feel a little sexy hearing that from your sexy boyfriend's mouth. Josh used to call you baby, since you were so precious and adorable to him, but as your relationship grew, it was time to stop being 'sweet' and move on to the hot and wild ride.


End file.
